Alexander Luthor Jr.
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet, a brilliant scientist, a billionaire industrialist, and one of Clark Kent's greatest enemies. This combination makes him an extremely powerful and formidable opponent; he is ruthless, efficient and creative. Early Life Lex attended boarding school from an early age. He also frequently played with the children of his parents' powerful friends, the Worthingtons, the Queens, the Waynes and the Swanns. In 1985, when Lex was seven years old, Lionel took him to Smallville on a business trip at the insistence of his mother. Fatefully, they arrived on the day of the meteor shower. The meteorites seemingly cured Lex's asthma but caused him to go bald, in addition to apparently super-charging his immune system. Lex has not been sick since. Days before his first trip to Smallville he overheard his father conversation with Robert Queen, Edward Teague and Virgil Swann, discussing something called Veritas. Veritas was mentioned again the day he boarded the helicopter to Smallville, two days after the death of the Queens. Days after returning from the hospital after the Smallville Meteor Shower, Lex befriended a young dark haired boy who was living in the Luthor Mansion for a short period of time. After the death of his mother in 1993, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away to expensive, exclusive boarding schools. Even though his nanny, Pamela Jenkins promised to stay and raise Lex, Lionel forced her to leave. Years later, she returned to see him, seeking his forgiveness before she succumbed to her cancer. Like his father, Lex graduated from Princeton with a Bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years and was taking a break from graduate studies at Yale in 2000 when he was sent to live in Smallville to manage the Smallville Fertilizer Plant #3. On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations. Lex developed an interest in the effects that the meteor rocks had on humans, and this interest became most dangerous to Clark when Lex finds the key to his spaceship. As a businessman, Lex had shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. Lex and Helen Bryce met at the hospital after Jonathan broke his leg. Though she is hesitant to enter a relationship as she remembered a previous encounter at Metropolis ER. They broke up when Lex suspected Helen of spying on him, but they worked it out and got back together. They broke up again, when she learned that he stole something from her office, but Lex managed to dig deep and beg forgiveness. They were finally married, but while flying to their honeymoon, something went terribly wrong. Lex woke up to find the plane empty and crashing. SV S1 Lex managed to survive the crash and ended up on a deserted island where he spent over three months. In the island, Lex met a man, Louis Leery Jr., who revealed himself to be quite insane, forcing Lex to remain on the island with him and thwarting all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacked Lex and chased him, Lex hacked Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued. Lex was shocked to learn that there hadn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Lex's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. When he returned to Metropolis, Lex confronted Lionel at LuthorCorp accusing him of setting him up to die. Lionel told Lex that it was Helen who had tried to murder him, but Lex refused to believe him. After learned that Helen had lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash, Lex planned his revenge. When they went on yet another plane ride to try to rekindle they marriage, Lex confronted Helen, revealing that she had been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Lionel's wishes. After Lex finished telling Helen what he knew, she pulled a gun on him. Lex fought with Helen over the gun and in the struggle the gun went off and the pilot was killed. Lex fought to get control of the plane, and while he did so, Helen escaped via parachute and was never seen again. Though he was arrested by the FBI, Lionel proved to be especially brutal and tried to poison Lex in retaliation. With his father in jail, Lex decided to continue one of his father's projects: search for the Kryptonian Stones of Power. Powers and Abilities Powers Lex Luthor's exposure to meteor rock at age seven gave Lex a "super immune system". Immunity To Disease: Lex Luthor's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his exposure to meteor rock, renders him immune against most known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Gifted Businessman: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Anthony Stark. Seasoned Politician: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. Genius-level Intellect:Luthor possesses a genius level intellect. Trained Combatant: Lex Luthor is trained in hand-to-hand combat, and is also an expert in martial arts, swordplay, and gun handling. Relationships Notes *Lex is Left-Handed. *Lex is Catholic References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires